All Tied Up
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. What happens when you have an evil imagination. Elena is angry with Damon and that results in him being tied up in the basement in the boarding house, and whole bunch of smut and angst ensues.


**All Tied Up**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

**Note: The inspiration for this Delena oneshot came from reading a recent Tweet from Julie Plec to Ian about being tied up, as well as a comment I posted on Facebook in regard to it. And yes, there is going to be smut, as well as some angst. No spoilers, just enjoy the ride.**

_Salvatore Boarding House..._

Damon groaned as he woke up. He couldn't remember exactly what happened, or where the hell he was, since the last place he remembered was his bedroom. As his vision cleared, Damon discovered he was in a cell the basement and a slight draft against his chest made him realize that he was naked from the chest down. He tried to move but found his movements restricted. He looked up and saw that his hands were tied to a rope attached to a hook hanging from the rafters. Reaching up to touch it, Damon instantly regretted it because of the burning sensation, causing him to cry out in pain.

"It's no use. That rope is laced with vervain."

A voice outside the door brought Damon back to reality and, looking toward the window, he saw Elena, or at least her face.

"Elena, what the hell is going on here?" he said. "I can't move."

Elena opened the door to the cell and walked in, closing it behind her. Damon's breath left him he saw what she was wearing: a leather halter top that left nothing to the imagination, leather pants, and leather thigh high boots. It made his cock spring to attention just by looking at her like that. What the hell was she planning? This wasn't like her at all. No, this was something Katherine would do, not Elena.

"That was the point," she replied. "In order for this work, I need you tied up." She smirked at the response she had gotten from him and placed her hand on his hard erection. "I see it's working already."

"Elena, what are you doing?" said Damon. "This isn't like you. I would imagine Katherine doing something like this, but not you. You're not capable of this."

"Maybe that's because you never let me show my full potential," said Elena. "You were so busy trying to become a better man that you never saw the better woman inside of me. I'm not innocent little Elena anymore, Damon. I've turned her off let myself experience a new side, a darker, wilder side."

Damon panted when he heard her say that. Normally, he would've loved this, but this wasn't what he expected, not at all. He groaned as he felt her hand still on his hard erection and let out a pleasurable hiss against his will.

"Elena, listen to me, I know you want to try a new darker side, but that's..."

"Not me, yes, I heard you the first time," said Elena. "But, it's too late, Damon, I'm going to do this whether you want me to or not. I'm tired of being pushed aside while you sleep around with other women!"

_That's_ what this was about? His one-night stands? "Elena, I..."

"No, Damon, I don't need your words! Chances are, they're nothing but lies!" She then undid the button and zipper of his jeans, pulling them down, throwing them into a nearby corner. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Damon panted and groaned again as he felt overwhelming pain as his cock got harder and harder. Shit, what the hell had happened to Elena? "Elena, you're not a vampire. You can't turn off your own humanity, only vampires can do that."

"I'm the doppelganger, remember?" said Elena. "So, I've got a little bit of vampire in me despite being human."

She stepped back and pulled her halter top off to reveal her breasts to Damon, who was struggling against the pain of his erection. Damn this vervain-soaked rope! He then felt his fangs starting to grow, her blood teasing his nostrils from across the room. Elena saw how much pain he was in and smirked evilly.

She maintained her smirk as she approached him and, placing her hands on his face, kissed him roughly. Damon returned her kiss and moaned against her mouth as their tongues danced. He left her lips and moved down to her neck, scraping his fangs against her skin. Elena shivered and grabbed the back of his head.

"Drink from me, Damon," she said in a low growl. "Do it, you know you want to. Drink from your doppelganger."

Then, not thinking twice about it, Damon sank his fangs into her flesh, growling hungrily as her blood flooded into his mouth. Groaning at the feel of his fangs sinking into her, Elena pulled his boxers down, followed by her boots, pants, and panties, pressing herself against his erection, grabbing his ass with her free hand, guiding him into her. Damon groaned as he thrust himself fast and hard against her, continuing to drink from her.

After a few minutes, Elena pulled his head away from her neck. As much as she enjoyed that, she also didn't want him to take too much, only enough to satisfy him. Damon then licked up the excess blood with his tongue. As he licked her neck, Elena shivered, grinding herself harder against him. She never thought she'd enjoy this sort of thing, but she was.

Pulling him away from her neck again, Elena kissed him roughly again, not giving a shit that she was tasting her own blood on his lips. The only thing she was giving a shit about in that moment was angry sex that she was having with the blue-eyed Salvatore that was at her mercy. _I must have more Petrova in me than I thought,_ she thought. _Poor Damon, he doesn't know what to do with himself._

Against her lips, Damon said, "Untie me, Elena. Please, I want to touch you."

Elena pulled away from him and looked at him, blue eyes meeting brown. She could tell he wanted to touch her, it was in the way he was trembling. She remembered that she had a pocket knife in the pocket of her pants, which were in the corner with the other discarded clothing.

Smirking and pulling out, hearing his groans of disappointment, she walked over to the corner. Damon licked his lips at how beautiful her ass looked and how much he wanted to squeeze it in his hands until she screamed for mercy. When she found the pocket knife, Elena returned to Damon, cutting through the rope until it snapped. Damon then felt an unbelievable amount of pain as he brought his arms down and his fingers tingled as the blood returned to them. Elena then carefully cut the rope binding his wrists.

No sooner did she do so than Damon pushed her against the wall, pushing her legs apart with his knee, thrusting hard and fast into her, running his hands all over her body. Elena screamed out in pleasure as she felt what he was doing to her and trembled at his touch. Just like she had done to him, Damon grabbed the back of her head, kissing her roughly while still thrusting into her. The temperature in the basement seemed to go up about fifteen degrees at that moment, but neither one gave a shit. The only thing that was concerning them was the fury that was brewing all around them as they had hot, fiery sex.

Kicking his vampire speed into high gear, Damon took them upstairs to the study, where he laid Elena down on the couch, holding her wrists over her head as he continued to thrust into her and kiss her. Elena pulled away from his lips and let out another scream that had such force behind it that she feared that her vocal chords were going to shatter.

_2 Hours Later..._

Damon let out a deep exhale as he lay on his back on the couch, holding Elena on top of him. Two hours had gone by since the start of their hot, fiery play, but it didn't feel that long. To think it all started with him being tied up.

He looked up at Elena and noticed that she was asleep. Poor thing, the sex must've worn her out. No matter, as long as they both had a good time.

**~ FIN**

**P.S. Enjoy the Delena goodness, everyone! I know that this is different than my usual Delena stories, but I wanted to try something, and aforementioned Tweet Julie Plec sent to Ian and the comment I had made on Facebook triggered it.**

**ENJOY, GUYS!**


End file.
